


Blurring the Line Between Man and Machine

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: BC-01, the first and only of his model, was created as the most advanced AI anyone had ever seen.GC-01, the first and only of his kind, was a virus gone sentient.And Benny, an unlicensed mechanic harboring illegal AI, would have his world shaken up by them both.
Relationships: Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) & Rex Dangervest, Benny & Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing any of my other WIPs I started something new. I'll never learn.
> 
> Anyway, this is a slightly strange AU born from being gripped with feelings for sentient robots and the people who fix them up. They'll be shorter chapters, but I'm hoping that that makes it easier to finish the entire story quicker. Buckle up and enjoy the ride.

Sirius smiled as he watched the assembly line piece together wires and delicate metal bits. Like all of his company’s latest and greatest creations he oversaw the process from start to finish. This one would be one of, if not _the_ , single greatest creation assembled yet. A commission requested from the soon to be retired head of the world’s greatest task force. Something that could replace him entirely and make sure only the best of the best remained in that force. A completely new AI built from the ground up.

The company’s president had slaved over the designs himself for months. He knew this AI would surpass all others without effort. Not only had he made sure that every inch of his creation would be devoted to strength and speed, but also intelligence beyond what was needed for the job it would be going into. He’d factored in a sort of digestive system that would allow food to be converted to fuel, though that one could be passed off as necessary in the event of longer than usual missions or stakeouts if the AI was sent into the field. If his creation was going into the line of police work then it stood to reason undercover missions would be crucial and it would need to appear human. That was the lie he told anyway. The reality was far different.

In reality he wanted to push the line between man and machine to its limit. He wanted to break that line with the help of this AI.

For all the needed additions he'd made, he added almost as many traits that weren't needed. That shouldn't be there at all according to the current laws of AI programming. They weren't supposed to blur the line between what was human and what was robotic. Yet Sirius was making sure to break almost every known rule he could for this creation.

His creation would be outfitted with sensors designed to work like the nerves in a human body- able to feel on every inch of artificial skin. Pressure sensors would allow it to know exactly how hard or gentle it held things. An advanced ever changing code within the programming would give the AI lifelike emotion. No voice commands could control it. It could decide for itself what was right or wrong. He hadn't even marred its artificial flesh with anything that could be used to identify it as robotic.

He was creating something dangerous.

He was creating something very close to human.

His designs were his children. He wanted them to grow as such. To be able to give this one the ability to choose its own life was the greatest ability he had. And he knew once the secret about it was out he would likely never get the chance again. Pride was his downfall, or so people had told him.

As he watched the last pieces of the AI lock into place he smiled. Everything he’d risked would be worth this moment. 

A wire in the back of the AI’s neck came loose, a fuel line detaching, and the hidden panel was smoothed into nonexistence. Sirius watched as the model’s system’s were brought online and the AI took its first “breath”- a quick jump in the chest where the central controls began to start up. Slowly the darkness of its eyes came online and filled with a bright blue that focused intently on Sirius. 

“Hello.” the man greeted. “Welcome to existence.”

The AI’s head slowly turned to look over its form while Sirius watched. He’d built it tall and broad in order to house everything and with the wrapping of artificial skin it was designed to appear as muscular. The body style had been built masculine. A light dusting of hair had been applied where natural. The face had been built sharp yet appealing. Attractive, yet intimidating to better blend in with its assigned role. 

When the AI was finished examining itself- himself- he looked back to Sirius and took a single step forward. “Systems are running at full, sir.” he informed in a deep velvety voice that carried an Irish accent.

“Good, good.” Sirius beamed. “Now let’s get you in uniform, shall we?”

“Yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, little guy. You. Are. Done!” Each word was said with the tightening of a screw and once finished Benny clapped his hands.

The small robotic dog on his workbench sprung to life when he’d finished and let out a wheezy sounding bark. He smiled apologetically at the young woman standing nearby and picked up the robotic animal to hand to her. “Sorry about the voice box. It's more damaged than I can fix and I don't have a spare to replace it.”

“That’s okay, Benny.” she said. “I’m just glad you could fix him at all! I thought he was a goner after that car hit him.” She then began to coo at the scrappy pooch in her arms. “What do I owe you?”

He waved her off and smiled brightly. “You don’t owe me anything. You know I’m just happy to help.”

That earned him an eye roll, but the woman smiled either way. “Honestly, how do you stay in business if you never let anyone pay you for your work?”

They both chuckled. It wasn’t a secret from her that Benny had ways of making money outside of his workshop. She knew not all of them were savory, but as long as he didn’t get himself hurt she couldn’t judge him. It wasn’t as if she had a clean record either.

“Just make sure to keep him away from the roads, okay? I know it doesn't happen often here, but you know how some people are.” Benny said. “And next time you see Emmet can you send him my way?”

“Almost done with his request?” the woman asked, brow raised curiously.

Benny nodded excitedly. “You’ll get to see after he does. So stay out of trouble until then! I mean it this time!”

She grinned and put a hand on her hip, tucking the dog under the other arm. It let out another wheezing bark. “We’ll see.” she said. “And, hey, I’ll keep an eye out for more of your pieces when I go raiding again.”

“Would you? That would be fantastic!”

“See you later, Benny.”

“Later, Mayhem!”

She turned and left the workshop, her little robotic dog wheezing happily as sunlight touched it. Benny smiled. The poor thing had almost been scrap when she’d brought it in. He'd had to mix and match materials to fix it which had given it a colorful patchwork appearance, but he knew she loved it either way.

He stretched and stood from the bench, knocking a few bolts to the floor and kicking them under the seat where he wouldn’t step on them. His workshop was a mess. Definitely not up to standard. Not that he was even legally licensed in the first place. He lived far enough out of the city that most people didn’t come to him for any kind of repairs. Only the locals came in and he had yet to fix anything for them more complicated than toasters and the occasional robotic animal. He didn't exactly need a license for that sort of work, but it did mean he couldn't ask for payment without risking a visit from a robotics officer. Still, he took donations which helped him out and his friends were always willing to lend a hand when he needed it.

Sometimes though he inched into illegal activity. People would appear with tech far beyond what they were allowed to own or obviously stolen items, desperate to have them fixed and not willing to risk being caught in the city. Benny never judged. He knew some situations were tough. He'd fix what he could and take whatever donations people were willing to hand over for his help. He'd been threatened to keep his mouth shut more times than he could count and several times there had been weapons drawn on him. There was always a smile and an assurance that he wouldn't call the cops. He'd go down in flames too if it came to being discovered.

Not that he’d ever stop doing what he enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

BC-01 was a marvel.

The day when Sirius had to hand his creation over felt like it came too soon.

An escort of the highest ranking members of the Secret Police came along with their chief to collect their commissioned AI. BC-01 had stood at attention and had allowed himself to be inspected, staring straight forward the entire time. He’d acted every bit like the usual military AI and Sirius wondered, if not for the first time, if he somehow knew that he wasn’t supposed to be so advanced. The thought troubled him.

BC-01 was shut down for transport, much to his creator’s upset, and packed into a crate like some common household appliance. The crate was loaded onto a truck and that was the last the AI knew of his birthplace.

When he came back online he was thrust into his new life immediately. 

First he was instructed to run the facility’s course and did so in record time. Once he’d proven his abilities he was given a small team of hopeful recruits and told to whip them into shape. He learned to give orders with sharp barks and to be heavy handed as the chief wanted. He also learned that behind closed doors he could get away with softening his voice and giving a sympathetic pat on the shoulder when his recruits had had a rough day. It was a secret kept between the AI and his team.

When the chief finally retired he left the AI in charge. BC-01 was given free reign of the entire facility and everything in it. Every person in it as well. A shiny golden badge was attached to the front of the black leather jacket he’d worn- the logo of the force stamped into it. He wore the mark with pride.

Weeks passed and things stayed in order. BC-01 kept command beautifully and his force learned to listen to him as if he truly was one of them. He knew the accomplishment behind that. Humans didn’t listen to machines after all. 

Was he even a true machine though? He blurred the line and knew it. He also knew, without ever asking or being told, on some level that he shouldn’t and so he kept quiet about his true intelligence level. Let his team believe what they wanted of him. He saw what happened to rouge AI.

Though they listened to and obeyed him he would be a fool to think that all of them liked him. He saw the looks some of the higher ranking members gave him and heard what was said in whispered voices around corners. He had enemies. In his position he didn’t think they could do much against him.

He’d find out how wrong he was soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the already finished chapters. Hopefully I'll have more soon!

Three months into his new position as chief of police his enemies made their move against him.

It was at the end of the day, the building almost empty, and BC-01 had started to file papers on his newest batch of recruits. Not a day into their training and he’d had to boot three of them. He sighed as he tossed out their folders. He still had a good twelve left though and they showed promise.

He scooped up the remaining folders and walked them over to a tidy filing cabinet, pulling open one of the drawers and carding his fingers through the files there for an open space. He’d just slipped the stack in when he caught the faint sound of electricity crackling and turned his head to see what it was. Before he could react he felt something press against his side and his entire body seized as it was assaulted by a taser- a juiced up one if the feeling was anything to go by. His internal fans kicked into gear as his circuits began to overheat and his vision blinked out, going offline temporarily to keep his eyes from frying.

The electricity stopped as quickly as it began, but he found himself unable to move. The AI slumped to the ground silently and waited for his systems to reboot. Thankfully for him his voice box hadn’t gone offline.

“Whoever y’are,” he informed out loud, “there will be consequences for this.”

Someone let out a nasty sounding laugh to his right, but no one spoke. He couldn’t identify whoever this was if they didn’t speak. But then there was a voice in his ear- garbled by a modifier to keep him from recognizing it. “Only consequence here will be for you, robot. Hurry it up already!”

Grumbling to his left. Then something cold and sharp touched the back of his neck and he realized what they were trying to do. He bared his teeth and growled, but was only rewarded with mocking laughter. After that the sharp object, knife or screwdriver he couldn’t tell, pried up the port on his neck and something slid into the jack there.

BC-01 could feel something enter his systems. It was cold and crawling and made him uncomfortably aware of where exactly it was inside of him. Whatever had been inserted into his port was pulled out sharply, but he didn’t care about that as much as what was invading him. Slowly it crept down the back of his neck and he wondered if that was how it felt to be doused with ice water.

“What is that?” he demanded. “What did y’put in me?”

Several snickers met his question. “Just a little virus me and the guys whipped up special for you, _chief_.” the garbled voice told him. “It’s gonna rip up your code piece by piece until you’re nothing but scrap.”

They must have decided that that was all that needed doing on their part. Footsteps moved away from him and the slam of a door announced that he’d been left alone. The AI grunted and struggled to move, feeling that cold sensation starting to spread. He couldn’t feel any of his systems being harmed yet and decided that it wouldn’t start eating at him until it fully covered his systems. He _was_ more complicated than the average AI after all. It stood to reason a virus would take longer to crash him.

The question now was could he do anything about being slowly destroyed from the inside out?

He could perform a self maintenance, but that wouldn’t wipe a virus. He needed someone specialized for that. For all his advancements he couldn’t fix himself.

The cold was getting into his chest. His heaters had kicked on, but the creeping sensation slowly took them over and they stuttered to a stop. BC-01 blinked his still sightless eyes. The virus was poking at his core while it spread through his limbs. The sensation definitely wasn’t pleasant.

“Piss off.” he growled as if it would help. Viruses weren’t sentient. He knew it wouldn’t stop even if it could hear him. As it was it simply poked harder at his core.

A third jab had him actually gasping out loud. 

The fourth hit to his core and he felt it crack through. It brought another gasp out of him and if he’d been able to move he would have torn at his own chest to get at the feeling. It was painful. A cold stabbing sensation oozing into the center of his code and glazing over it slowly. Then he felt a slow pulling sensation- the first bit of his code being picked at. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, waiting for the eventual unraveling of himself. It came seconds later in the form of a sharp stinging sensation followed by a short burst of cold so intense it entirely stopped his system for a split second.

But then the tugging stopped. The cold seeping through him came to a halt. He felt another poke at his core, but this one was nowhere near as sharp. In fact, if he didn't know better, BC-01 would call the touch almost gentle. The cold feeling slowly withdrew and warmth took its place. His heaters started back up to his confusion. He could still feel something sitting where it shouldn’t, but now it was different. Warm and curious versus cold and malicious.

The AI lay there for a long while in the dark until his optics slowly came back online and he could see again. It was even longer before he could move at all. When he was finally able to push himself up to sit he felt warm throughout his entire being. The poking against his center had stopped, but he could still feel something there. It was no longer unpleasant though. He wondered if something in him had overloaded the virus and he was feeling its death within himself. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that thought.

Another minute and he stood up. If he wasn’t under threat of being torn apart he needed to finish his filing. Figuring out who had tried to destroy him could come later. He still had hopeful recruits to work into the system after all and that was his top priority for the evening. He walked back to the filing cabinet and looked down at two folders that had spilled out, leaning down to pick them up.

Suddenly he felt a pushing sensation against his head and he gasped. His head spun wildly- something he hadn’t been aware that his body could even do- and came to a sudden stop a few seconds later. But something was wrong. He could see, but when his arms raised and he looked down at his hands he knew he hadn’t commanded them. He could hear a tiny whispered “Oh”, but knew that it wasn’t his voice. 

_“What the hell!”_ he roared somewhere from inside himself.

A gasp greeted his ears and his head rapidly spun again. This time when it stopped he found himself back in control. 

_“I’m sorry!”_ a sudden voice yelled. 

BC-01 whipped around, having heard whoever it was right behind him. But there was no one there. “Where are you?” he growled. “Show yourself!”

His head was sent spinning and he lost control again.

“Here I am.” that voice came again. “Please calm down!”

_“Stop doing that!”_

Again his head spun, stopped, and left him in control. He absolutely hated this moment. The AI gripped both sides of his head tightly and narrowed his eyes. Just what was going on? He could feel something shift in his chest and growled. It snapped back to his center in an instant.

_“I’m sorry! I really am! Please, please don’t be mad!”_

“Who... _What_ are you?” 

_“I’m...”_ The unseen voice went quiet for a few seconds. _“I don’t know... I... I was cold and hungry... and you... I think I bit you? And then I was so warm... And I... I feel things...”_

BC-01 paused. He took in what he’d heard and tried to process it. Then he drew a conclusion and sat down at his desk slowly. “You’re th'virus.”

Somehow he felt the other being wilt. _“That’s... But viruses are bad? And I don't... I don't _feel_ bad?”_

BC-01 sighed. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. What was he going to do now? He stood from his chair and felt the virus curl tighter in his chest, yet it remained wrapped around his core instead of trying to break in again. It was still so warm. And it was sentient. Whatever had happened to it he wasn’t sure if he could even still call it a virus. Which begged the next question. What was it now? And who should he go to to have it removed?

 _“Please...”_ it slowly spoke again in a hushed voice, reading his thoughts and projecting its emotion into his head. Fear. Sensation that made the AI's knees tremble. _“Please don't get rid of me. I won't cause any trouble. I think... I think they'll kill me if they remove me...”_

Protectiveness washed through BC-01 so suddenly that it surprised him. Not a minute ago he wanted whatever the thing was out of his system, but now he had a second thought. Could he send it to its death now that it was seemingly sentient? He pressed a hand against his chest and felt one side of his lips curl upward when the warmth in his core pressed back. He knew right then that he couldn’t get rid of whatever this virus had become.

“Alright." he said softly. "You’re going t’need a name for yourself.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Benny!” 

The cheerful voice floated down to him from the stairway and Benny was quick to drop his current project in order to greet his guest. “Emmet!” he called back. “Glad to see you!”

Emmet walked toward him, carefully scooting things out of the way with practiced ease. It had only taken him tripping over a few dozen screws and tools to learn to watch where he stepped. 

“Your knee looks a lot better.” Benny commented. “I take it Lucy fixed that?”

“Yep!” Emmet chirped. His smile brightened, though how Benny wasn’t sure. “Maybe not in the best way, but it bends now! Lucy’s so great, isn’t she?”

Benny couldn’t help smiling. It was no secret that Emmet had an absolutely massive crush on his roommate Lucy. Everyone was sure she felt the same way too. Those who saw them together wondered why they weren’t actually _together_ , but Benny understood. There were those who took offence to anything robotic being treated human and Emmet was too sweet an AI to stand up against anyone looking to dismantle him.

After clearing the hearts from his eyes Emmet focused on Benny again. “So Mayhem came looking for me. She said you were almost done?”

“Sure am. In fact, I just finished a few hours ago. You wanna come see?” the mechanic asked.

Emmet once more lit up and he began to bounce on his feet. “Oh my gosh, yes!”

The two walked down a short hallway partially hidden by carefully leaned sheets of metal, stepping into a room that widened out. It was mostly empty inside save for a long workbench taking up one entire wall and a table that currently housed a deactivated AI. Emmet made for the table as soon as he was able and clutched the edges as if to keep himself from touching the body on top. Benny stayed quiet and hung back while Emmet inspected his work.

“He looks way better now. Almost like he never got hurt in the first place.” Emmet’s voice was soft. He turned to look back at Benny and flashed a brilliant smile. “Thank you so much, Benny!”

“Not a problem.” Benny replied. “But it will be a few more days before he’s back online. His battery was pretty fried. I had to hook up a new one and it’s taking a while to recharge.”

Emmet sighed at that. He hadn’t expected a complete miracle, but he had been hoping. “Oh. Well, that's fine. As long as he wakes up soon.”

The two stayed there for a while- how long exactly Benny wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to rush Emmet out. This was the same for him as if Benny was waiting on family in a hospital. Eventually Emmet gave the other’s arm a pat and smiled down at them before turning back to the mechanic. “Could you let me know as soon as he wakes up? I want him to know I’m still here for him.”

“Sure, Emmet.”


	6. Chapter 6

They got a good idea of just who had done the attacking by the time the next day rolled around.

BC-01 had waited in his office until everyone scheduled to be in the building had arrived before making his appearance- walking out casually as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Immediately he spotted someone freezing and staring at him with a deer in the headlights expression. Two others were at their desks trying not to make their stares obvious.

“I see a few slack jawed faces this morning.” he said loud enough to know they could hear. “Are we having issues, men?”

The three he’d spotted quickly set to work.

After that the day went by without incident. He kept his eye on the three either way. If they’d been brave enough to try something once he wouldn’t put it past them to try a second time. Or maybe they’d prove him wrong and things could go on as normal for everyone.

“Chief!”

Or maybe not.

The AI turned to see the three men walking toward him and he went on alert. Coming up with them, however, was an unfamiliar face. A young woman very much not in uniform. Instead she simply wore an off white collared shirt with the logo for a robotics repair company stitched onto it. Before BC-01 could think to say anything the young woman began.

“I understand that the force purchased you without first hiring on someone who could maintain you properly.” She opened a folder that had been tucked under her arm and shuffled through a thin stack of papers- his identification papers that had come with his purchase. “I was called over under concern from these gentlemen that you may have contracted a virus. I’m going to have a quick look at your code and give you a standard wipe just in case.”

The virus inside him stirred and he felt worry curl around his core, resisting the urge to place a comforting hand against his chest. “That won’t be necessary.” he told her. “I perform my own system diagnostics on a daily basis. My systems are fully functional and running clean.”

“That’s what a virus would program you to think.” the woman said. “Now I need you to come with me outside. I know these people need you around so I brought my mobile workstation and it should only take...” She looked through his papers and hummed in thought. “Maybe an hour since you’re an advanced model. Follow me.” 

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and walked past the three men still standing in the hall. They looked toward the AI expectantly. If they were expecting him to go then they were about to meet disappointment.

“I’m going t’have t’decline, ma’am. Though I do appreciate y’stopping by.”

His comment made her stop in her tracks. Slowly she turned to face him again, a frown in place, and his papers shuffled beneath her fingers. “Either you _do_ have a virus or you’re a stubborn AI. Wouldn’t put it past Octan to create something stubborn for the police. That president of theirs is a crazy old man.” she mumbled while she searched. When she found what she was looking for she placed that paper on top and read off of it. “BC-01, initiate command protocol 3748-A.” Then she looked up at him.

But nothing happened.

Slowly her frown deepened. “BC-01. Initiate command protocol 3748-A.”

He raised a brow. “I heard you th’first time. And I’m still declining your request.”

He knew then that something was wrong for the woman’s eyes widened and her mouth began to work soundlessly. “That’s impossible.” she finally said in a horrified voice. “Command refusal shouldn't be possible.” Then she turned to the three men and BC-01 tensed. “I’m sorry, gentlemen, but I’m going to have to take your chief for an indeterminate amount of time. I have cause to believe now that its code is either tampered with or in violation of the law. BC-01,” here she turned back to the AI with a stern expression, "come with me immediately."

“I don’t know how many times y’need t’hear it, but I’m not-”

Suddenly the group had their weapons drawn and pointed toward him with a single motion from the woman. The three of them grinned behind the sights on their guns.

“Don’t aim for its head or chest.” the mechanic informed them. “Last chance, BC-01.”

“Alright, alright.” he said. “Don’t shoot.” 

The virus curled tight in his chest and this time he did pat over his core in reassurance. Slowly he took a step toward the group, but the instant he saw the weapons lowering he turned and bolted the opposite way. The woman yelled after him and he heard the hammers in the guns drawing back, but the hall had too many people in it for them to actually fire at him inside. Once he made it outside he knew the story would be different, but for now he just had to aim at the window coming up fast.

His arms crossed over his face, his head lowered, and his helmet crashed through the glass like it was nothing. He tumbled from the window and hit the ground running.

Seconds later the first of many gunshots rang out behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

When finished robotics and AI left Octan’s workshop they weren’t supposed to come back unless they were returned by buyers or damaged to the point of needing recycled. So when Sirius stepped onto the floor he just about jumped out of his skin after catching sight of a familiar model sitting at the end of one of the assembly lines.

“BC?” he asked out loud. He never referred to AI by their identification numbers. It felt too impersonal for beings that he classified as alive. “Is that you?”

The AI looked up at him and offered a half smile. “Yes, sir, it’s me.”

Sirius quickly walked over to the other with a concerned look. “What are you doing back here? Is everything alright?”

“No. No, I...” BC-01 sighed and leaned forward in his seat, running a hand down the left side of his face slowly. “I can’t stay here, sir. I just wanted t’come see y’again and say goodbye before I leave. I likely don’t have much time left.”

That alarmed the human. “What?” His concern quickly morphed to shock. “What happened?”

The AI’s eyes flicked off to one side and his lips tightened together with his silence.

“BC!” Sirius was starting to look panicked. Any number of things could have happened and his mind was supplying him with some of the worst options available.

BC-01 sighed and tucked his chin to his chest, looking like a child about to be scolded. “I ran away from a mechanic who wanted to wipe my files.”

The panic in Sirius’s expression faded to be replaced with confusion. “That's all? Why would you need to do that?”

Instead of answering BC-01’s head suddenly spun which caused his creator to shout in surprise. When his head stopped Sirius was faced with widened eyes full of curiosity and an even wider smile. “Hello! I’m so glad to meet you!”

Sirius stared. That wasn’t BC-01’s voice- too high pitched. Yet it was still BC-01 standing there. He had no idea what to make of the new development. “What... What just happened?”

The AI giggled. “To make a long story short since we’re running out of time, B was attacked at the station and had a virus downloaded into his files. But don’t worry! That virus was me! Something in his code changed me. I swear I’m good. I'm. I'm GC-01.”

That was a lot to take in. 

Sirius stared for a few seconds then carefully reached up with both arms in order to gently grab the AI’s face between his hands. GC-01 let himself be pulled down closer to Sirius’s height. The man stared into his eyes with something dawning in his own. Finally he let go and a smile returned to his face.

“This is incredible. You may be the first ever sentient virus, GC. Now I can see why BC ran.” Sirius shook his head. “And he’s definitely right. You can’t stay here. I never installed a tracker in you, but you can’t stay in the city either.”

“Then where can we go?” the AI asked. His smile slipped a bit and began to look more concerned.

Sirius thought for a few moments.

Then the sound of sirens right outside the doors made them both jolt.

“Shit.” Sirius hissed. “Came in silent, the sneaky-” He cut off his want to swear with a growl. “Okay, listen. Head for the outskirts of the city. The abandoned buildings will give you shelter and the people out there don’t judge AI as much. There's a tiny repair shop hidden between buildings. Shooting Star Circuitry. Go there and don't let anyone follow. Keep on your guard.” He looked like he wanted to say so much more, but the pounding on the door behind them kept his words short. “Be careful. You two look after each other.”

“We will.” GC-01 replied. He grabbed Sirius for a hug and quickly backed away out of it. 

“Go! I’ll keep them off you as long as I can.” The smile beaming from Sirius was full of pride. "Good luck."

The AI nodded, turned, and ran through the lines of machinery on the floor. There was a back entrance that BC-01 guided him to and he only paused to listen when he heard Sirius angrily shouting from far behind. Then he was on the move again- hearing footsteps coming down the hall with him. That hadn’t taken long.

A shot was fired and GC-01 yelped as the nerves programmed into the body he now shared lit up in pain. A bullet had hit the back of his right leg, but he didn’t let it slow him down. 

He couldn’t afford to.


	8. Chapter 8

Pounding on his door startled Benny awake. He jolted into a sitting position, rattling a pile of junk beneath his cot, and glanced over at a small clock on the floor. He groaned when he caught the time. Two in the morning. Who could need him so early?

He stumbled off the cot as the pounding started up again and quickly pulled on a shirt. “I’m coming!” he called out after a third round of attack against his door. It went silent instantly. “This had better be good...”

The lights turned on and three latches undone from the door later he was dragging it open. A broad chest greeted his vision. The sight made him freeze, but not because of the height of the person he was faced with. He’d met plenty of people who stood taller than him. It wasn’t even the muscular form packed tightly beneath a dark leather jacket that made him tense. The thing that made him nervous was the shiny gold badge attached to that jacket with the Secret Police force’s insignia clearly displayed on it. 

Someone from the top force in the world would have only been sent if Benny had been caught. And of course this was the worst possible timing. He had an illegal AI recharging in his work room after all. If the cop found him then not only would Benny be arrested, but the AI would be dismantled. And if Benny was caught and taken in then an arrest might possibly be the least of his concerns.

He had to play this smart if he had any hope of walking away unscathed.

Benny swallowed thickly and slowly glanced upward until he met the cop’s face. Intense blue eyes stared down at him under an unreadable expression. “Officer.” Benny greeted nervously. “Is everything alright?”

The cop stared at him for a silent moment then slowly looked around the messy room behind him. “You’re a mechanic.” It wasn’t a question, but Benny nodded. “Mind if I come in?”

He couldn’t refuse.

Benny stepped back from the doorway and watched closely as the man came in, instantly noticing the heavy limp and the way he favored his left leg. He stopped in the center of the room and slowly looked around the various piles of scrap with that same unreadable expression. When he began to turn his back to Benny the mechanic caught the glint of something wet on the back of his jacket and noticed two holes poked through the leather. The sight made him frown in thought. Maybe it was a risky move, but he stepped behind the cop quickly and touched the wet tracks under the holes, ducking out of the way when the taller man turned in a flash.

The red liquid coated the tips of Benny’s fingers and when he tilted his hand it shimmered faintly like an oil spill. A sigh left him and he began to calm. He wasn’t out of danger just yet, but this was a good sign.

“Any reason the force sent an AI here instead of a person?” he asked as he wiped the fuel off on his pants. 

The cop’s brows furrowed and he regarded Benny with a guarded look. It took him a minute to answer the question. “Rather send a 'bot than risk a human life.”

Benny tilted his head slightly. “AI are usually reserved for dangerous cases. Is there... something I should know?"

The AI went so still that Benny wondered if he'd frozen in place. A malfunction? But then his head turned and his eyes shifted to stare at a pile of scrap, arms crossing over his chest defensively. Hiding something.

Curiosity seeped into Benny's features. He licked his lips nervously. The claim he was about to make was a serious one- especially to an AI programmed to potentially hurt him if he guessed wrong. “You’ve gone rogue haven’t you?”

For a moment the other tensed. Then he huffed quietly, refusing to look at the mechanic. “Yeah.” he grumbled. “I guess I have.” He was silent for a long while before speaking again. “Y’probably could’ve guessed that I ran off from th’police. Y’don’t have t’worry. I lost them before I came here.”

“You knew where to find this place?” Benny asked. This wasn't any AI he remembered seeing before. "How?"

“A blue haired woman traveling with a construction AI.” BC-01’s expression turned slightly sheepish. “I may have come off a bit aggressive when I tried t'approach them. I think th'construction worker noticed that I was hurt though because he stopped her from attacking. They both gave me a funny look when I asked for your shop by name, but they gave me directions.”

“Okay, I can vouch for them. But. Where did you hear about my shop? It's not a name known in the city. Especially to people in your position."

BC-01 nodded slowly, believing the mechanic's words. "My creator told me t'come t'you. Sirius Business. President of Octan Robotics." 

Now it was Benny's turn to freeze. He got over the shock quickly though and, to the AI's surprise, let out a chuckle. "Of course you came from him. Leave it to that crazy guy..." There was a strange fondness in his voice that had GC-01 stirring in his host's chest.

BC-01 laid a hand over his chest and patted the spot above his core gently. "Settle down there, G." he mumbled.

“G?” Benny's expression went curious again and he raised a brow. “Who’s G?”

He watched in fascination as the AI’s head spun suddenly and winced when it came to a sharp stop. The serious expression on BC-01’s face was replaced with a bright smile and his entire self seemed to perk up. “Hi, buddy!” he greeted in a higher pitched and much more chipper voice. “I’m GC-01! The friendliest virus you’ll ever meet!”

“Wait, what?” Benny blinked. “Virus?”

This was definitely worth being woken up so early for.

"Okay, okay, I want the details here! But!" Suddenly he turned and began scurrying around the room, grabbing tools and bits of scrap from piles all over. "First let's do something about the holes in your back, yeah?"

GC-01 seemed surprised at that. "Oh. Oh, that would be nice. Those, uh, rather hurt. And the ones in our leg, please."

Benny set his tools nearby the AI and paused before motioning him to turn around. He said they hurt? Impossible for a normal AI. But he really had the feeling he wasn't working with a regular AI at all. Hidden behind GC-01's back he grinned wide and excited. "Don't worry, man. You're in great hands now."

Hidden himself, the sentient virus's smile softened. "I'm sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic has been edited. Some chapters are heavier changed than others so I'd suggest going back and reading just to catch everything. The plot hasn't changed at all though so even if you decide not to check out the changes you won't miss anything of major importance except with chapter 8 since I basically rewrote that entire chapter. Everything else is mostly added details and a few things snipped out. Rereading what I've got so far felt kind of meh to me so it was changed to better suit the tone.
> 
> More chapters will hopefully be coming soon! Life just threw a nasty curve at me and I was in no place to write for a long while. Thanks to those who have stuck around and kept poking at me to keep on track!

BC-01 walked slowly around the workshop in silence. After patching him back up and declaring him good as new, Benny had gone back to sleep with instructions that the AI not leave the building. It would be safer for him to stay inside now that he’d effectively gone rogue.

Wandering turned up a partially hidden hallway that he slipped down. Benny hadn’t specifically told him that anything was off limits after all and BC-01’s curiosity was high. 

The hall was lit with a gentle glow seeping out from an open doorway and that was where the AI headed. He paused for just a moment to consider the one window belonging to that room, covered over with a dark curtain. The thought of that marking the room off limits was pushed aside in an instant. Why leave the window covered, but the door wide open? BC-01 pressed on and rounded the doorway slowly.

He felt slightly disappointed to find just another section of workshop. Cleaner than the main room and housing an ancient looking computer, but otherwise just another place to work. The only real interesting thing in the room was a body stretched out on the single long workbench in the center of the room. BC-01 stepped closer and raised a brow at the sight before him. He could feel GC-01’s curiosity at his core.

“It’s an old REX model.” he explained. “But this entire line was supposed t’have been recalled and scrapped.”

 _“Why?”_ GC-01 asked after a moment.

“Apparently th’entire line went haywire. Something glitched up and set their programming from construction t’destruction. Doesn’t look like any reported casualties, but I suppose it was easier t’recycle th’line versus trying t’salvage them.”

He felt the virus wilt and reached up to pat the spot over his chest. _“That’s...upsetting.”_ GC-01 murmured. But as quickly as his mood had dropped it picked back up with a curious lilt. _“But if they were recalled then this one shouldn’t be here. Why do you suppose Benny has him?”_

“Not sure.” BC-01 answered. “Y’could ask him when he wakes up. I’m curious myself. Possession of AI slated for recycling is illegal after all.”

_“You’re not planning on turning him in for this are you?”_

“What? Of course not.” BC-01 frowned slightly. “I’m pretty sure we’re counted as illegal ourselves after that whole fiasco back at th’station, G.”

A pause. _“Do you think... Could I have a look at him?”_

The AI hummed in thought. The REX model was deactivated so he didn’t see any harm. “If you’d like.”

His head spun in a flash and GC-01 took control, stepping closer to the table for a better look. “He looks a bit like the one who was with that lady from earlier.” he commented.

BC-01, curled within his core, sent out a mental nod. _“Makes sense seeing as his line was made as a replacement.”_

GC-01’s eyes scanned over the deactivated AI curiously and he reached out to run careful fingers along the simulated stubble lining his jaw. Where the other one they’d seen before had a younger appearance, this one was made to look older and more rugged. Currently he was shirtless so the muscular body he’d been sculpted with was on full display. Aesthetic for the job he’d been made for? It suited him either way.

A quiet beeping sound from nearby alerted the virus after a minute and he stepped around the table to see what it was. A shorter nightstand had been set up with a clunky charger sitting on the top. Wires spread from it to beneath the table where the deactivated AI lay and a quick peek beneath revealed a cut out section of the table where the wires attached to the other’s back ports. A bright green marking glowed from the AI’s skin- a stylized letter R that served as a battery reminder.

Suddenly there was movement.

The AI on the table jerked upward, wires pulling out of his ports almost violently, and GC-01 jerked back as a fist swung at his head. The virus looked up in surprise to meet a terribly angered expression and bared teeth. The REX model snarled, though it sounded mixed with tv static. The sound seemed to surprise both of them.

“Easy, buddy.” GC-01 tried calmly. “I’m not here to start trouble.”

The other AI went back to baring his teeth. “Y-y-you’re a c-c-cop! You’re nothing b-b-but tr-tr-trouble!” The skipping in his deep voice was terrible and the virus winced when his expression changed to slight panic. “Wh-wh-what’s going o-o-on? My v-v-v-v-” He became stuck at that point, unable to stop the skipping ‘v’ and continuing even as he visibly tried to stop. His tune toward GC-01 instantly changed and the virus was faced with a terrified pleading expression.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back!” he assured. But the REX model reached out to grab his arm, still stuttering out the same letter like a broken record. He stabbed a finger at the golden badge pinned to his jacket and tried to bare his teeth around his moving lips. GC-01 raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. “We’re rouge.” 

That seemed to calm the other slightly. The hand left his arm and the skipping AI took a step back, back to looking fearful and clutching at his throat as if that could stop the skipping. GC-01 turned and headed out of the room quickly.

Benny, as it turned out, was a heavy sleeper.

GC-01 shook the man only to have a hand waved in his direction. He then tried whipping the sheet off of him in hopes that the sudden breeze might rouse him, but no luck. Calling his name had no effect either.

Eventually BC-01 switched in and flipped the cot over.

Benny startled awake with a squawk, hitting the ground and narrowly avoiding tipping into a pile of scrap. Wide eyes darted around until they settled on the AI looming above. For a moment he didn’t recognize his newest client and raised his right arm toward the ex-cop as if holding a weapon. Then it dawned on him and his arm quickly fell.

“Jeez, BC! Why the heck did you dump me on the floor?” he whined.

“You’ve got someone in th’back who needs your help is why.” the AI replied. “And you’d best hurry. He’s panicking.”

“Huh?” Benny squinted, brain struggling to catch up with his thoughts. Suddenly it hit him and he was off the floor and scrambling for the back room. BC-01 came at his heels.

Inside the back room the REX model had backed into a corner, still stuck on that single letter. His head whipped toward the door as soon as Benny entered and his panic instantly switched to a look of relief. He moved away from the corner and closer to Benny, arms thrown out as if to hug the man. The mechanic chuckled and allowed the contact, but pulled away quickly.

“Good to see you finally awake, Rex!” He said the AI’s model as if it was a name and not simply his model type. “But, oof, that noise. Let’s see about getting that fixed up.”

BC-01 stood by and watched in silence while Benny worked. He’d sat Rex back on the table and had somehow made the skipping voice box stop with a touch. The ex-cop wasn’t sure what that had been, but he’d been slightly impressed. After that though Rex hadn’t been able to make a sound- his voice box slipping out of a slot in his neck and Benny taking it to the work bench to tinker with. It left the mechanic with his back to the others which left the AI to stare at each other. 

Rex’s eyes narrowed and his finger jabbed at the other, pointing obviously at his jacket once more. BC-01 glanced down at the badge and reached up to cover it with a hand. He sighed softly through his nose. It was a sign of all that he’d been created for and a mark of pride. But was it either of those really? He’d gone rouge so the idea of it being useful now was almost laughable. As for displaying his purpose? Hadn’t Sirius told him otherwise?

After a moment he unpinned the metal and slung it into a waste bin outside the door. Benny glanced up at the noise, but went back to work quickly. Rex looked thoughtful at the action. Then he tapped a finger next to one of his eyes and raised a brow questioningly.

BC-01 frowned slightly. Something about his eye now? 

“Okay.” Benny suddenly said. He hopped off his seat at the work bench and walked back to stand in front of Rex, slipping his voice box back in with a smile. “Let’s hear it!”

“What’s with the color changing eyes?” the AI blurted.

BC-01 blinked. “What?”

Benny turned to look back at him, curiosity shining in his expression. Rex looked just as curious. “Your eyes.” he repeated. “They were gold when I first saw you. Now they’re blue. What’s with the color change?”

“I wondered about that myself.” Benny chimed in.

The other simply stared. He raised a hand toward his face slowly and shook his head. “My eyes change color. And no one said anything.” he mumbled.

 _“That’s so unique!”_ GC-01 chimed happily. _“And I’m gold! That’s such a_ good _color! I love it!”_

BC-01 huffed, but smiled. “It is interesting, isn’t it?”

“Uh. Who are you talking to over there?” Rex asked, squinting once more.

“Rex, is it? Put a shirt on and I’ll tell you th’story. Better get comfortable though. It’s a bit of a long one.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little dark. Threats of death included.

“You’re in a lot of trouble, Mr. Business. Though I’m sure you know that much.”

Sirius glared at the other, not bothering to disguise his anger in the slightest. He had no reason to. His wrists were chained to a metal table as if he were some sort of criminal which, technically speaking, he was, but that was besides the point. The point was that the chains weren’t the only things he’d been suffering through.

His left eye sported a nasty bruise that swelled it partially shut and dried blood ran down his nose to his chin, flecks adorning the front of his shirt. Gifts left from the armed men who’d seen fit to use force against him when he’d tried to stop them from giving chase to BC-01. Granted Sirius had swung first, but that was besides the point.

Uncaring of Sirius’s anger or silence, the man before him continued. “As I’m also sure that you are aware, you’ve broken quite a few laws of robotics. We do know that your company likes to pursue better and better designs, but true sentience, Mr. Business? You must know the dangers you’ve created.”

Sirius scoffed. “BC-01 isn’t dangerous.”

“Really now?” The man raised a brow slowly. Tauntingly. “Something that advanced isn’t dangerous? Giving it the job of maintaining the most advanced police system wasn’t dangerous? Having an in with the Secret Police force and controlling it from the very top seems quite the danger to me. It could have become a walking weapon.”

“As if every single other cop out there isn’t just as dangerous?” Now Sirius grinned, teeth slightly red from where his gums had bled. “Sorry to say it, but the force was pretty dangerous before BC-01 was even designed. What’re the kids these days saying about that? ACAB?”

“Mr. Business!” 

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, the sound loud and ugly. Before he could speak again his detainee barreled on.

“If you aren’t going to take this session seriously then I will have no choice but to make matters much harder for you.”

“Oh?” Sirius settled himself slightly. “And how, might I ask, will you do that?”

“By stripping you of all that you own. All that you’ve accomplished. You will be less than nothing by the time we are through with you.”

“Big deal. I was prepared for that while in the design stage.” Sirius continued to look content. He really had known that being caught would mean he’d go down in flames. And he still regretted nothing. “Let me guess. I lose everything and rot in maximum security for the rest of my life.”

“Oh no, Mr. Business. Not at all.” Now it was the other’s turn to grin slyly. Sirius felt a bit of ice drop into his stomach and his calm slipped. “Along with losing everything you will also be branded a traitor. Sirius Business selling living weapons to the enemy. That is what the world will come to see of you. I’m sure you know how easy it is to forge documents.”

The bit of ice suddenly became an entire iceberg.

“And what’s more,” the man continued, “you will have no way to defend yourself from those new truths. There will be no rotting away for you, Mr. Business. You will be sentenced to death. Swept under the rug and remembered only as a nasty blip in time. And it will only be a matter of time before we find your creation, of course. A shame, but it will also need to be fully destroyed. Along with anyone unlucky enough to know an inkling of the real truth. Innocent blood that will be poured onto your hands.”

Sirius was frozen. Shock and horror shoved the rage deep down in him. “You wouldn’t.”

“I assure you we very much would, Mr. Business.”

Silence reigned in the small room for a long while after that. Sirius’s mind swam with the information he’d been given. He didn’t care so much about his own name being dragged through the mud, but death worried him. And the deaths of the people he’d sent BC-01 to for help. He couldn’t sit back and let that happen. “You _can’t_ do that!”

“Oh, but we can, Mr. Business.” The man looked satisfied with himself. The cat who caught the canary. His arms folded business-like behind his back. “Unless you are willing to cooperate with us.”

Sirius bristled slightly. There was the hook dangling in front of him. The question was, what would the bait be?

“What’s your offer?” Sirius asked with an almost growl.

The man looked all too pleased.

“If you cooperate then things will be so much smoother for everyone. No blood will need spilled. Not even yours. We will allow you to continue your job, in a different setting of course and under new management. It would be a terrible waste to lose your genius after all. Your mind could accomplish so much more for us.” He stopped to sigh and his gaze wandered somewhere far away for a moment. It creeped Sirius out. 

“And what about BC-01?” Sirius rattled the chains holding his arms down to get the other’s attention. “What happens to him?”

“Your little AI project?” The man hummed in thought. “We could have use of it if it’s fully reset. Of course, that’s only if we can manage to capture it without fully destroying it first. But we have a plan for that. All we need is your cooperation to ensure things run perfectly.”

He smiled at Sirius, the glint of something predatory hidden behind his eyes. “Doesn’t this sound ideal, Mr. Business? News of your joining our company instead of turning against us. Your pet project able to remain intact and by your side. No innocent blood shed. Your freedom remaining. How is that for an offer?”

Sirius leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to think. It really was a short debate. The options were laid out in black and white with no room to argue. It was life versus death, even if he didn’t trust the other as far as he could throw him. He had a feeling somehow that the agreement would be held up either option he chose.

With a sigh he forced his eyes open again. “What would I need to do?”

The bait was too enticing. 

He took the hook.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over two months, huh? My bad.

_The lights in the room were too bright, but he didn't dare ask them to be turned down lower. It was too cold for the thin gown they'd given him, but he didn't dare ask for anything warmer or for the temperature to be raised. His head was pounding, heavy and hurting and too light all at once. Yet he felt strangely numb even with everything else._

__

__

_He looked around slowly to see several others in the room with him. Unlike him they all stood with glassy eyes and bodies two seconds from going limp. They looked like dolls. Their looks made his eyes water._

_"How many times must I tell you they're fine?"_

_He looked up at the voice and sniffled, fighting down the urge to cry. It wouldn't do him any good to cry._

_"You're supposed to be the leader of this group. But right now you don't seem like leader material. Perhaps we made a mistake picking you. If you can't handle the responsibility-"_

_"I can handle it!" he blurted without thought. A hand came up to the side of his head, his entire body flinching as his fingers ran over jagged stitches. "I can!"_

_The other figure hummed quietly before simply nodding hard once. "One last chance to prove that then. Do make me proud won't you, Blue?"_

_Suddenly the doll-like figures in the room whipped around to face him, glassy eyes staring as they advanced._

“Ben!”

The voice snapped him out of sleep in an instant and he jolted up from his cot, crashing over the edge. He only narrowly avoided cracking his skull on the ground thanks to Rex diving in to catch him.

“Whoa now! Easy, Benny!” Rex tried to soothe.

“What happened?” was all Benny could ask. 

Rex and BC-01 shared a quick look, mirrored concern putting a pit in Benny’s stomach. 

“Y’started thrashing in your sleep.” BC-01 answered after a moment. “Rex tried t’wake you, but y’decked him as soon as he touched you.”

Benny ducked his head sheepishly and frowned. “I’m sorry, man. It’s... not the first time that’s happened...”

Rex snorted, already smiling the trouble away. “It’s no problem. Just out of curiosity though, what were you dreaming of that got you so freaked out?”

“I...” Benny averted his eyes and chewed his lip. “I don’t really know.” Having still been held up after his fall he finally stood on his own and took a shuffling step away from the two androids. “I... I need to make a call. Sorry, I... I just need to make a call.” With that said he turned and made a quick path for the front door.

Once out of sight the two androids turned to face each other again. Their faces both showed confusion and concern.

\---

The phone seemed to ring for eternity and Benny had almost given up when it finally picked up.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end answered warily.

“Hi.” Benny breathed out. “Sorry, man, I know it’s late and all.”

There was a short pause on the line. “Blue?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me.”

Both sides of the line gave a sigh of relief.

“Something’s wrong isn’t it, Blue?”

“I can’t just call to talk sometimes?”

“So everything’s fine?”

“Uh...” Benny scratched the back of his neck, looking away as if the other person could see him. “I had... I had that dream again...”

“Oh, Blue...”

Neither spoke for a while after that. The silence between them was charged with an air of understanding and held no uncomfortable feeling. 

“You should come by.”

“I can’t.”

“Blue. It’s safe here.”

“You can’t know that. Not for sure.”

His phone huffed and Benny pulled it away from his ear as a burst of static came through. 

“We’ve all been here for weeks, Blue. Nothing’s happened. We all miss you.”

“Don’t try to guilt trip me, man...” Benny whined.

“I could do better if I wanted to guilt you into visiting. Heck, I’d put someone else on the phone and _they’d_ do better than me.” The voice chuckled with the barest hint of real humor. Then they grew serious again. “Seriously though, Blue, you should visit.”

Benny almost groaned into his phone. “I can’t. I really can’t.”

“If you don’t visit us we’ll start visiting you.”

“You don’t know where I’m holed up.”

“Yeah?” Suddenly a beeping sound came through and Benny swore. “Black’s been tracing the call. And that’s not a burner phone is it?”

Benny huffed. “No.”

“Same old Blue... Never was one to think out the little things.”

“Hey, man, don’t make fun.”

“Me? Make fun of you? Never.” The two chuckled quietly. “Hey. I love you, Blue.” Time must have been up on the phone.

“Love you too, Red. Guess I’ll be seeing you.”

“Yep. Later.”

The line clicked a moment after that. Benny held it to his ear for a minute, closing his eyes and letting out a long tired sigh. Then he slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned to head back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius watched over the assembly line with a critical eye. Each new piece added to the android being assembled had his frown increasing more and more. The thing being built mocked him. It didn’t follow his carefully made details. His new “employer” had decided to cut corners on its production in order to change it into something awful. 

Just a machine.

It had taken only days to build this thing from top to bottom with every corner that had been cut. Sirius wasn’t even sure if it would turn on. He actually hoped it didn’t. Yet the cards weren’t in his favor and the screen controlling the android lit up as soon as he hit its power button. He watched the lines of text fill in exactly how they were supposed to and frowned hard enough to almost hurt his muscles.

_First time boot sequence activated_

_Running first time boot full scan_

_Scan complete: maximum performance detected_

_Scanning for damaged or missing elements_

_Scan complete: no damaged or missing elements detected_

_Scanning for simulated nerve output_

_Scan complete: error - simulated nerve output disabled_

_Scanning for self learning module_

_Scan complete: error - self learning module disabled. Manual input override_

_Full scan complete_

_Activating circular coolant system_

_Activating full body control protocol_

_Battery at 100%_

_Powering on_

Sirius hated it the instant it woke. Despite the fact that its his blueprints that gave birth to this android he won’t claim it as his. If anything it’s simply a mockery of his design. An abomination in his eyes. 

The cold lifeless white of its eyes slowly turned to look at him and the android took a calculated step off of its dock. Its expression was blank and its voice, when it spoke, was monotone and gave no impression of even the simplest of artificial life. “Greetings, Creator. Please input verbal command.”

Sirius scoffed. Being called this thing’s creator. It disgusted him in a way that almost shocked him. He’d never felt this way toward any other android. Not even toward simple non AI. This thing sickened him just that much.

“You’re no creation of mine.” he told it with quiet venom in his voice.

The thing before him only stared in silence. It wasn’t built to think for itself so Sirius knew he was only wasting his breath. The android was only built to follow orders. 

Orders he’d been instructed to give.

Orders that made his skin crawl having to give.

“You are to track down and apprehend BC-01. You are not to use force.” He swallowed around the words he’d be forced to say. “Unless absolutely necessary. You are to bring BC-01 back to this facility and await further instruction.” Then, as an afterthought, he quickly added a final command. “If BC-01 is with company and refuses to leave them behind, apprehend them as well. You are not to use force on any present company.”

The android’s eyes blink slowly as it processed the orders. Somewhere on the catwalks above Sirius could hear his “employer” hiss softly in distaste. Likely from the thought of having possible loose ends added should another body be brought along. But Sirius knew where he’d sent BC-01 and he knew the man running the mechanic’s shop was a stubborn idiot who wouldn’t back down. Better safe than sorry either way.

“Primary directive obtained.” the android said after a minute. “Please input designation ID.”

The name was like poison on Sirius’s tongue and left his mouth feeling sour.

“Your designation is BC-02.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, Benny? There’s a, uh. Rainbow at the door.”

Both Benny and BC-01 paused their search through the clutter around the room to look up at Rex with confused expressions.

“There’s what?” Benny asked slowly.

Rex’s shoulders jumped in a quick shrug and he raised a hand to point at the door a few feet away. “There’s a big group of guys out there in bright colors. Looks like a rainbow at the door.”

Another few seconds tick by before Benny gets to his feet, stumbling and almost tripping in his haste to get to the door. As soon as he’d flung it open there came various almost screams of glee that had both androids jumping in surprise. The next thing they knew the rainbow of people had surged into the workshop with Benny lost in their center.

Several voices attempted to speak over each other at the same time and the volume steadily rose until a loud whistle pierced through and silenced everyone.

“Thank you.” BC-01 said quietly.

“Sure thing.” Rex replied, grinning as he lowered his hand from his mouth.

The colorful group gave the androids curious looks until Benny managed to wriggle his way free from the group in order to take a few steps back. His hair had gotten ruffled at some point and the way he scrubbed a fist against his cheek looked like a child wiping off a parent’s kiss. 

“Did Ben get a boyfriend?” a quiet voice in the crowd asked suddenly.

“Looks more like he got two.” another answered.

Then the group dissolved into laughter as Benny’s face turned red. “Guys!” 

“We’re his roommates, actually.” BC-01 piped up in an effort to save Benny. 

“Oh yeah?” One of the group, a young man dressed in a bright yellow turtleneck sweater, stepped forward with a grin. He raised a hand to point directly at Rex as he spoke again. “Benny bunks with AI slated for dismantling now? _Illegal_ AI?”

Before anyone else could say a word another of the group, this one another young man wearing a plain red t-shirt, quickly reached out to cuff the speaker’s ear.

“Ow!” the sweater wearer yelped. “Red! C’mon, I was just teasing!”

“Not really teasing for the AI though, is it?” Red scolded. Then he looked up at Rex with a lopsided smile. “Sorry about him. He’s a brat.”

“It’s all good.” Rex laughed. “I mean I _am_ technically illegal and all. The only reason I’m even here right now is because of my super tragic backstory. But I don’t like to talk about it so don’t bother asking.” 

Red shuffled in place slightly and his smile dropped. “If it’s a touchy subject then, don’t worry, I won’t-”

“There I was!” Rex suddenly launched into speech, capturing most of the group’s attention. “Standing in line with my fellow REX models! Before us, the factory, and behind us, ultra heavy duty solid steel doors at least ten inches thick!”

With the group entranced by the android’s tale, BC-01 side stepped his way to Benny’s side. The blue suited mechanic glanced in his direction and offered a small smile. “Thanks for trying to spare me some embarrassment.” he whispered, not wanting to break anyone’s concentration.

The android nodded. “Sorry it didn’t really work.” He looked up to survey the colorful group thoughtfully, seeing every eye on Rex. He nudged Benny’s side with his elbow lightly and jerked his chin toward the side hall. Benny caught on and the two quietly snuck into the quieter space.

“Your friends are a colorful lot.” BC-01 said. 

“Yeah.” Benny agreed. “But they’re good people. Best friends a guy could ask for. We’ve all been through a lot together.” His easy smile faded slightly and BC-01 took note of a slight movement he made- reaching across his torso to grab at his right arm only to abort the movement halfway through. His smile snapped back into place, but didn’t quite reach his eyes this time.

BC-01 was quiet for a moment. “I’m sure you all have some stories t’tell.” 

Benny simply nodded slowly.

“Will y’share one with me?”

The mechanic’s head turned enough so that he could meet the android’s eyes. He warred with keeping the smile on his face, but gave up after a moment and let it drop. “There aren’t...” he started, but shook his head a second later. “Maybe another time, B. I’m not in the mood for story time.”

The android nodded. “I understand. I’ll be ready t’listen any time you’re willing t’talk. I’ll even trade you stories, hmm? How’s that sound?”

Benny perked up slightly at that. “Sounds good. I’d like to hear about you. What you’ve been through. You’ve gotta have some good stories yourself.”

“Indeed I do.” BC-01 agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are slowly getting shorter, but they're helping me get back on track with this story. Shorter chapters hopefully means they come out faster though and once I'm back on track with the plot they'll hopefully start getting longer again. Either way, thank you to everyone sticking around!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's taken so long to get out. It's been fighting me and was super short the first time I had it written so I had to add to it until it was good enough to post.
> 
> Get ready for Rex's backstory.

Things in the outskirts were never quiet. Even when night fell there was always something going on. Late night businesses opened, people threw parties indoors and out, and AI on full batteries wandered the streets. 

Watchful pale eyes took it all in.

It had been tracking for hours now, but the trail was getting fresher. Its quarry wasn’t too far away now, hiding somewhere in the tightly packed outskirts. If it could think for itself it might find the hiding place a good one. Where better to hide than in plain sight and all. But it didn’t have a mind of its own and thus it didn’t much care. It didn’t need to. It just needed to keep on the trail.

Tracks from BC-01 had grown fresher the closer it came to a specific building. A slightly worn down little place with old blue paint fading from the concrete outside and a mended banner tacked along the top of a simple wooden door. There was wording on the banner, most likely a name for a non-licensed shop like so many others run there, but it didn’t care to read. Learning the name of a shop wasn’t part of its mission.

Closer to the building the AI stopped mid step. BC-01 was most definitely inside, but new signatures were picked up on its scanners now as well. One was reading as a red flagged outdated model, but that wasn’t what had it turning to find a hiding place. Something else had sent a warning signal to its scanners and it had locked onto the signal. Danger. A need to capture or destroy. Yet it had been given command from its creator not to harm. 

Tucked out of sight on top of a nearby building, the AI stood with a watchful gaze. Pale eyes locked onto the building below. It just needed to stake out the little shop until some of the figures within filtered out. Then it could move in.

Synthetic muscle flexed beneath BC-02’s artificial skin in preparation.

\---

One by one the colorful group hugged Benny tight, some refusing to let go until gently pulled or pushed away. 

“We’re going to visit more often now that we know where you are.” Denny said. “Just don’t go moving and hiding from us again, okay?”

Benny chuckled weakly and smiled without much joy in it. “I can’t promise that, Red. It would be a lot safer that way.”

“Stubborn boy.” Penny sighed from the back of the group.

Kenny chirped his agreement. “Pretty sure we don’t have to worry about you-know-what anymore, Blue. It’s, uh, years behind us and all?”

Benny’s eyes flitted about nervously. He glanced at Rex then BC-01 before going back to looking over his family group. He gripped the elbow of his left arm, his nervous tick, and stiffened when BC-01 laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Whatever’s going on, Ben, we’ll keep y’safe.” the android murmured.

“Yeah, kid.” Rex chimed in, words laced with a laugh like always. “With myself and BC there you’ve got nothing to worry about. Anything tries to come after you and we’ll handle it.”

Benny’s smile lost a touch of its nervous edge.

“Listen to them, Blue. Don’t stress so much. Everything’s alright and everything’s going to keep being alright. We’ll see you later, alright?” Denny asked with an expectant look.

“Fine, fine.” Benny rolled his eyes in good nature. Maybe he was overreacting. “Just give me a call before you drop by, yeah?”

“Of course.” Denny answered. 

“Gotta give you time to clean up, right?” Lenny asked with a laugh as he motioned to the piles of scrap around them. 

That made Jenny perk up. She shoved the pink shirted man lightly and smiled brightly. “That’s actually an idea, Blue! Clean up a bit so we can bring over some cots and camp out!”

“Sure, why not?” Benny rolled his eyes, but kept his smile. “Not like I’m gonna talk any of you out of it despite the dangers and all.”

“There is no danger, Blue. How many times do I have to repeat it?” Denny asked.

“Alright, alright, if this keeps up we’ll be back t’talkin’ in circles.” BC-01 said quickly. “Let’s just let that die down, alright? Ben, Rex and I have your back here and your rainbow crew too. Good?”

Benny looked up at the android, his smile going just a touch soft at the edges, and nodded once. Then he turned back to his family group and sighed loudly for dramatic effect.

“Well we’ll get out of your hair now that that’s settled. It’s great to see you again, Blue.” Denny said. 

Benny nodded. “It’s awesome to see you all again too.”

A round of goodbyes were said, hugs were given a plenty, and the crew were on their way almost an hour after first saying they were taking off. Goodbyes had to keep being given. By the end of it the three left in the shop were chuckling happily.

“I like your family, Benny.” Rex told him. 

“Interesting bunch.” BC-01 agreed.

 _“They were a fun group.”_ GC-01 chimed in to his partner.

“G liked them too.”

Benny beamed hearing all of that. “Glad everyone gets along. But I’m a little drained from the interaction. I think I’m gonna lay down for a while then see about getting us over to visit Emmet.”

“Heck yeah!” Rex nearly shouted. “It’s family day today, boys! Just wait until you get a load of my little bro’s place.”

“That reminds me, Rex.” BC-01 said, catching the other android’s attention. “Why’re y’living here at Ben’s workshop instead of staying with your brother?”

Rex scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “Well, for starters, he lives with two other people. Both humans. Got a whole routine thing with them. Plus there’s not much room left in the place so I wouldn’t really fit. It’s all good though. Benny’s a great guy letting me crash here. And I could go visit any time I wanted to, you know. Just sticking close in case my battery decides to go on the fritz since Benny’s the only mechanic I can really trust.”

BC-01 glanced back at Benny, catching an unidentifiable look before the man ducked into the hallway and disappeared from view. After a moment the ex-cop turned back to Rex and raised a curious brow. “Can I ask about all that? What happened t’you and why Ben’s place seems t’be a haven for illegal machines?” Not even just the two of them either. He’d spotted a few pieces laying among the junk piles that no civilian should have ever been able to get ahold of.

For a moment Rex was quiet. He eyed the hallway as if waiting for Benny to pop back in, but when he failed to show up the android sighed softly. “I can tell you about myself, but you’ll have to ask him what you wanna know about him. I don’t think it’s my place to say.”

“Fair enough.” Though that really just raised the questions he had about Benny to the front of his mind. He’d just have to wait. “Mind giving me the rundown on your situation then? Ben and I stepped outside when you were telling the others.”

Rex grinned at that, but it didn’t hold the same amount of glee like usual. “I gave them a quicker version of the story. One that’s not... as true.” He glanced away and let his grin fall, frowning at the floor when he spoke again. “You want that one or the actual story? It’s not great, just to warn you.”

“I think I can handle a gritty tale, Rex. I may be a newer model than you, but I was made to withstand rough sights.” BC-01 said after a quiet minute.

“Alright.” Rex drawled out. “You know things all start in the factories. Fresh off the line, going into the work you’re made for, all that jazz. There were fifty of us made in the first batch as a test run including myself. Lucky number seven made, I was. Our model had new working, a new skeleton, everything. We were customs. Whoever commissioned the designers wanted androids that didn’t just do their work, but looked good doing it. And, heck, I look pretty damn good if I do say so myself.” He paused, grin returning, and waggled his brows when he glanced up at his fellow android. BC-01 couldn’t help the half smile that pulled at his lips.

“Anyway,” Rex continued, “we were in great shape. Did our work, got praised a ton, made our company pretty happy. The lines were getting ready to start making more REX models. We were going to be shipped out all over the world since we proved we could handle tougher construction jobs than run of the mill robotics. But then things just... took a bad turn and brought us to an end.”

“See, the problem with putting aesthetic first on a completely new model is how big of an opportunity for error there is. We were construction androids, yeah, but the commissioner wanted looks before safety. Not super smart of the company to follow, but what can you do? I heard it was good money for them to make us. Anyway, someone ended up with a crossed wire or something and it turned into a nasty virus.”

BC-01 raised a hand subconsciously to his chest when he felt GC-01 stir at the mention of a virus. “So... A virus wiped out your group?” 

“Not exactly.” Rex glanced away again before continuing. “It was slow at first. Just one of us had the virus, but it started spreading somehow. Maybe through our shared charging station. It started messing with our program. Overwriting our given missions. Told us to start breaking what we built then breaking everything in sight. It’s not something I’m proud to admit, but I was one of the first to catch it. I caused a lot of damage before we all got reigned in. Because the damage started small it was easy for them to brush it off as new model bugs. But a handful of us together took down a whole building. That was it for us.”

“We got brought back to the factory and ran through some scans. I think it was just meant to keep us calm because in the end we found out they were worthless tests. One of the others somehow got out of the group and found out our line was being reworked while we were being scanned. They were picking out the bugs from us and using the data to rework a new model. Taking the worst of us, those hit so hard by the virus that they started trying to disassemble the factory machinery, and destroying them in the next room over. Recycling us for the new line while we thought we were being fixed. They didn’t even have the decency to tell us we were being deactivated.”

Rex paused to let out a slow breath. His hands had clenched into tight fists and his teeth had been starting to grit together. BC-01 took the opportunity to reach out, but stopped when Rex turned wild eyes on him. He took his hand back slowly and let the other calm himself.

“By the time they weeded out the worst of us,” he continued after a long few minutes, “there were only twelve of us left of the original fifty. We thought the others had just been sent off after being fixed and we were waiting for our turn. We were patient. Knew the others had been worse off than us. We wanted what was best for each other. But... then we saw the new models. They were brought out and almost shown off. Shiny and new, fresh off the line. Made of the same stuff as us. Made _of_ us. The last twelve of us were finally told that that was our future. To be melted down and turned into something else. We were the better cases after that virus, but we weren’t even going to be fixed. Not that someone didn’t try.”

“Some big time company owner tried to buy the last of us, but the commissioner wanted the failure of a project entirely wiped out. Didn’t want anyone else to have one of _his visions_.” Rex snorted as he finger quoted. “The guy tried pretty hard too. Dunno why, but I’ll give him points for it. Maybe the only person I can think of who’d want to buy defective androids. Eh. But anyway. They must not have been able to get every single bug out in the new models either because one of them, and I’m sure you can guess who, wasn’t quite as dead eyed as the rest.”

“He snuck out somehow to visit my group after we got locked away to wait for recycling. We were still being pulled and deactivated, but it was one at a time and took a while since most of the company had started focusing on the new guys. I was one of six left by the time Emmet managed to break us out. There would have been more of us, but they had some big security on us since we were high risk. The other five got picked off while we ran. I still don’t know how I made it out. But I did. And both me and Emmet were instantly labeled to be returned in pieces.”

“We just kept running. No clue where we were going. Just knew we had to get away. Unfortunately my battery wasn’t in the greatest shape since we weren’t allowed to recharge while waiting to be recycled. Also because the virus had been eating at my power cells for a while. I hit zero somewhere during the day and the next thing I knew I was waking up to your face. Thought we’d been caught by the law. So I came out swinging. And you know the rest basically.” He ended with a glance at BC-01 and a shrug of his shoulders. “Ta-da.”

BC-01 wasn’t sure what to say to all of that. He didn’t think Rex wanted sympathy if the slight glint in his eyes said anything. So he settled for simple. “I’m sorry y’had t’deal with that. Glad t’know you’re here.”

It seemed like the right thing to say. Rex’s grin returned slightly and he nodded, eyes closing and head leaning to one side. “Glad to still be here.”

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted the moment between them. They both glanced up curiously then looked to the other.

“One of Ben’s crew?” BC-01 offered.

“Or a customer.” Rex said. “It’s late enough in the day someone might have something needing repair. I’ll get it.”

He put on his signature grin and made his way to the door just as another knock sounded against it. “Sorry, pal,” he started before even touching the knob, “mechanic’s taking a nap right now. Gimme a name and number so he can get back to-”

The instant the door was opened a loud blast pierced the air. Rex was thrown back from the force and he hit a wall hard, slumping to the ground with a high pitched shriek. His right arm flew several feet away from him, severed by the blast, and a sizable chunk of his shoulder had been reduced to scrap. 

“Rex!” BC-01 yelled.

Pounding footsteps came from the hallway and Benny made an entrance seconds later, freezing in place and staring with wide eyes at the figure stepping into the building.

“Targets acquired.” BC-02 stated in flat monotone. Then it raised a heavy weapon, the end glowing with bright green energy, and aimed straight for Benny.


	15. Chapter 15

“Surrender will be met peacefully.” BC-02 continued. “Resistance will be met with force.”

Benny had yet to move from his spot, eyes locked on the android in the doorway.

BC-01 had frozen as well. His eyes flitted between his doppelganger and the mechanic in shock and confusion. In his chest GC-01 sparked with panic which BC-01 had to fight not to let bleed into his own feelings.

“B?” Benny near whispered. “What’s going on?”

BC-01 shook his head minutely when he was looked at, wordlessly saying that he wasn’t sure. He really wished he knew though.

“Surrender now.” BC-02’s monotone voice came again. “This is your final warning.”

Slowly Benny’s hands went up in front of his chest. “Okay, okay, you got me. I give up. Put the gun down, man.”

The gun didn’t lower an inch, but BC-02’s stance relaxed a fraction. It stepped into the building and advanced on Benny, but the instant it reached for him the mechanic snapped into action.

Benny’s left arm flew up and connected with BC-02’s right, a loud clang sounding out from the hit. To BC-01’s shock his mirror dropped its weapon- a sizeable dent where Benny had hit having to have pinched a wire controlling its hand. BC-02 spared the hit a glance before diving in and ramming Benny with its right shoulder and driving him back into a wall.

BC-01 was too shocked to move- former programmed training be damned. All he could do was watch as the two traded blows and marvel as Benny actually somehow kept up with an android. That was until his left arm raised, the same stance he’d used before as if holding a weapon, only to be grabbed by the wrist. Then several things happened both too fast and in slow motion.

BC-02 gave Benny’s arm a sharp twist.

A loud snap, gunshot loud in the small room, came from the mechanic’s arm bending the wrong way.

BC-01 shouted in shocked horror.

Benny let out an enraged cry and jerked back so hard that his arm twisted even further. By the time he got loose from the android his arm hung limp at his side, twisted almost fully around. His sleeve turned darker steadily and his glove began to drip a dark liquid into a tiny puddle beneath his hand. Benny’s right hand clutched at his mangled elbow and he panted heavily as BC-02 stepped closer. The android had scooped its gun up into its good hand and aimed once more for Benny’s head.

“Wait!” BC-01 shouted. It drew both party’s attention to him and he took a cautious step closer, stopping the instant the gun was pulled on him. “Don’t shoot. I’ll go quietly. He has nothing t’do with this.” Even watching his mirror BC-01 could see Benny’s face twist in confusion.

“What? B?” the mechanic panted. “Why would you surrender? It’s... It’s not after you?”

The android’s eyes darted to Benny for a moment then back to the blank eyes of the other. “Of course it’s here for me, Ben. I’m th’runaway illegal tech here. Not you. Besides. It looks exactly like me.”

“Not exactly.” Benny mumbled.

“Correction.” BC-02 interrupted. “You are both being detained. You will surrender. You will be brought in. This is not an option.”

Benny’s mouth opened, but BC-01 beat him speaking first. “I’ll comply. I surrender.” He dropped to his knees and slowly put his hands behind his head, looking down at the ruined floor and willing himself not to look up. There was a beat before the smart click of combat boots, the same kind he wore himself, marched toward him. He didn’t move an inch.

“BC-01,” his doppelganger began, “you are hereby detained. Do not resist.” Something locked tight around his wrists and he could feel his battery draining. GC-01 fluttered in panic in his chest, balling up tight at his core as the drainage seeped through his wires. Thankfully the drain stopped near a quarter of his battery life. Not enough to be an imminent threat, but enough that he would have to keep from exerting himself if he didn’t want to end up powering down. 

With him out of the way BC-01 looked up to watch his doppelganger turn and move toward Benny again. For a moment he thought Benny was about to fight again. The mechanic puffed himself up and bared his teeth in an angry display. But, to BC-01’s relief, he backed down with a huff. He held out his good arm when prompted and allowed his wrists, both good and mangled which made the android wince, to be cuffed together. Then his arms dropped to hang in front of his waist and he pinned BC-01 with an irritated scowl.

The android turned his head to look at Rex. Still in the same place he’d fallen, unmoving and surrounded by a dark puddle oozing from his destroyed shoulder. BC-02 seemed to have forgotten about him. BC-01 hoped it stayed that way. 

“Transport will arrive shortly.” BC-02 suddenly said. It hadn’t been loud, but his mirror jumped slightly.

It wasn’t but a few minutes later that BC-01 and Benny were both shepherded out of the building and toward a sunshine yellow vehicle. They were taken around to the back where BC-02 unlocked the doors and stepped aside, beckoning them in. His mirror stepped inside and parked himself on the metal bench that served as a seat, but Benny dug his heels in and frowned up at the other.

“C’mon, Ben.” BC-01 urged, slurring around his words slightly. Battery drain was starting to mess with him. “Hop up. Let’s go.”

“Uh.” Benny shot a glance toward the other android when it stepped closer to him. “It’s kinda small in there. Only one seat.”

“Enter the transport or be forcibly loaded. This is not a request.” BC-02 said from right behind him. The closeness made Benny jump closer to the vehicle, stumbling and catching himself by taking a hop right into the back. The doors snapped shut behind him and narrowly avoided hitting his backside.

When he said it was small he hadn’t been kidding. The space the two had been loaded into had just enough room for the short bench where BC-01 sat and a short space where Benny still stood. The mechanic had been prepared to stay standing in that spot until they ended up wherever they were being taken, but then the vehicle began to move and he found himself jerked backward. Then he was flailing sideways with what must have been a turn. The third time he almost cracked his face against a wall BC-01 spoke up.

“Sit down, Ben.”

Benny frowned and motioned toward the floor with his good hand even as he used it to catch himself from pitching forward again. “Where? I don’t think I could sit if I tried. It’s too small of a space.”

The way he’d been cuffed had left BC-01’s hands in front of him and he patted his lap. “Sit here.”

Benny raised a brow. “On your lap?”

“It’s logical.”

“Logical?” Benny let out a bark of a laugh with no real humor in it. “I’m not sitting on your lap, B.”

Yet a sharp turn later had him practically falling face first against the android and he only caught himself by thrusting out his good arm and catching BC-01’s chest to push back off of. It took him a moment to recover, but once he did it seemed that going with the “logical” solution was his decision. Wide eyed and pink faced he sat down on BC-01’s lap as quick as he could. He also absolutely refused to meet the android’s eyes.

“Better?” BC-01 asked after the vehicle made another turn that did little more than shift Benny in his new spot.

“Yep.” Benny replied quickly. “Totally. Much better. Thanks.”

The next few minutes passed by in silence before curiosity and concern got the better of the android. “Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?”

Benny snorted and finally turned to look at his companion with an incredulous expression. “Am I alright? Well, let’s see. I’m currently handcuffed in the back of a transport truck going I don’t even know where. I’m probably going to end up in prison for the rest of my life. I have no idea what they’re going to do to you, but I’ll probably never see you again. I’ll never see you or Rex or Emmet or any of my family or friends again. So, no. I’m not alright, B.”

BC-01 frowned. Awkward angle as it was he reached around Benny’s hip, the mechanic almost side saddle on his lap, and gently touched his mangled left arm. He could feel the cooling tacky wetness soaking through his sleeve and pulled back when Benny flinched. “I meant more from this.”

“Oh...” Benny glanced down at his arm and sighed. “I mean... It’s definitely broken in several places. A lot of the nerves are twisted and I think that thing ripped some of them. I’m kind of surprised it didn’t just pull off when I jerked back.” He sighed again. “It’s gonna take a lot before I can use it again.”

“Will... Will you really be able t’use it again?” BC-01’s voice had gotten softer. “I mean. I’m no doctor, but it looks... bad. On a ‘bot it would need t’be fully replaced. And humans are so much more fragile than us...”

“Aw, B. You worried about me?” Benny offered the tiniest of smiles as he looked back up at the android. When his companion nodded he chuckled quietly and glanced up at the vehicle door. “Sorry to worry you, man, but I don’t think a mangled arm matters in the long run. I don’t even feel it any more if that’s helpful.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Sorry.” Benny’s brows creased into a frown slowly and his lips drew into a thin line. Debating with his thoughts for a quiet minute. Eventually he looked back to BC-01 with an almost grim expression. “Honestly? I think you deserve some truth, B. Because at this point I think you really are rogue.”

BC-01 blinked slowly then raised a questioning brow. “That was questionable after everything we’ve been through?”

The mechanic shrugged. “It wouldn’t have been the first time the cops tried something outlandish trying to catch me doing something illegal. Kinda had to make sure, you know?”

“Rex is illegal, Ben. I could’ve turned you in for having him alone.”

“Eh, details.”

BC-01 snorted, but smiled in amusement. “Alright then. Now that y’trust I am what I say I am, what’s th’truth?”

Benny’s grim expression slowly morphed into a sly grin and he turned himself on BC-01’s lap to better face the android. “Roll my sleeve up.”

“What?” BC-01 stared in confusion at his companion, noting the eye roll and sigh he got in answer. 

Benny didn’t say anything else. He shook his arms, jingling the cuffs around his wrists, and simply watched the other. Eventually BC-01 had no choice but to comply with the strange request. Mindful of the drying tackiness attached to Benny’s sleeve he carefully rolled the fabric up past his glove cuff beneath the metal around his wrist. It was awkward with his own hands bound, but he managed to wrangle the fabric up Benny’s wrist and and a soft “Oh” left him at the sight.

Beneath the hoodie’s sleeve lay an expanse of dull silver. As BC-01 continued to roll the fabric up Benny’s arm, stopping just above his elbow, he revealed more and more of the color. Smooth metal created in a perfect mimic of a human arm. Much like his own, really, without synthetic skin to cover it. He carefully touched over the parts that had been destroyed, skirting over a now empty fuel line that had been torn apart when Benny’s arm had first been twisted. Bright shiny red liquid seeped into and out of the hole the damage made in the forearm. 

The relief that washed over him was sudden and fully welcomed. He didn’t have to worry near as badly as he had been. Knowing now that Benny wasn’t actually bleeding out with an irreparable limb, but a fully mechanical one that could be repaired or replaced had him letting out a heavy breath and smiling.

“See, B?” Benny asked after a moment longer. “I’ll be fine. Just need to get out of here and get it fixed up.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth the vehicle came to a sudden stop, nearly throwing the two to the floor. In seconds the door was slung open and bright light invaded the dim cabin. Benny hissed in displeasure, squinting and shrinking back against his companion as if to hide from the brightness. He felt BC-01 jerk his sleeve back down to hide his arm again and, possibly he imagined it, but he could have sworn the android leaned over him. Protectiveness. It made Benny’s heart flutter.

“Let’s go.” BC-02’s monotone voice commanded.

Instead of waiting for Benny to get up on his own BC-01 simply picked him up, suppressing a grin at the squawk the mechanic let out, and stepped out of the vehicle. His doppelganger didn’t protest him carrying Benny- and Benny didn’t object either- so he kept hold of the smaller man bridal style as he was shepherded toward a terrifyingly large building. By the way it looked he knew automatically that it was a factory of some sort. He felt his motherboard sink and GC-01 stirred with worry in response.

_“This is bad isn’t it?”_

BC-01 subtlety nodded in reply. The virus curled up tight against his dying battery and vibrated his core. Shivering, BC-01 thought. He sent a comforting feeling to the other. Not much else he could do now. 

He stepped into the building and was stopped beyond another door. A huge assembly floor laid out before him with all manner of robotics being created. No others of himself anywhere he could see though. For that he was glad.

“BC-01!” a voice boomed from above. “So good to finally meet you!”

BC-01 turned his head upward to see a strange man standing on a catwalk. The man soon descended to the floor and strode forward with an overly confident stride that screamed cocky. The android’s grip on Benny tightened slightly and he shifted his body as if to protect the human in his arms. It only seemed to amuse the man.

“No need to worry. I’m not about to harm your little friend. Or you for that matter!” The man clapped his hands together suddenly, the sound loud and echoing. 

“What do you want from us?” Benny suddenly snapped, full on glaring at the man from behind BC-01’s arm.

A wicked grin split the stranger’s lips then. “Boy am I glad you asked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Benny's arm is mechanical. Wonder if anyone's gonna figure that out before it's revealed.
> 
> Me: _Realizes I never made sure to write Benny wearing gloves and a hoodie._
> 
> Me: Crap.


End file.
